Devotion
by Write No More
Summary: True friendship is hard to come by. The teachings of the old were deeply ingrained within his mind as he awoke. But that didn't mean things hadn't changed for better.


Please wake up, Toothless seemed to whine, I need you.

When nothing happened, he sat down on his haunches.

And you're going to wake up... now, Toothless snapped at the unconscious boy. No? Fine! Be that way.

He pouted. Hiccup had better wake up soon.

Okay, I'm sorry. Just please wake up! he silently begged. I promise I won't regurgitate fish anymore.

Hiccup remained still before his eyelids slowly parted open.

You're awake! I missed you so much, he crooned. Thank goodness you're awake!

Hiccup had recoiled in horror a bit when he stared into the dragon's narrow, piercing cat-like eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit cabin. Its eyes widened innocently and the dragon cocked his head.

It was just Toothless.

Toothless, his faithful and loyal companion (much more so than any of the residents of Berk before) was there to eagerly greet him, nudging at his face and butting his head against his cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too." He smiled.

Toothless then resorted to lapping at his face with his slimy tongue. But alas, there was a repercussion to the reptile's loving treatment. Toothless accidentally placed his weight onto Hiccup's chest.

"Aw!" he yelped, clutching his stomach.

Immediately he felt a sharp pain in his side. He knew that the motion was unintentional. It was an accident. But it hurt, even if he didn't show it. He didn't want to further worry his friend and had no doubt that the scaly beast had been at his side for the long period of time he was out, watching and waiting for any signs of him stirring and never moving more than an inch. He would later find out how Toothless encircled his entire body around his bed, protective of his rider. The last thing he could remember was falling, Toothless' blurry image imprinted as his mind as his best friend dove through the flaming skies to save him. Everything in his body ached and he felt sore all over. And he seemed to have lost all the feeling in his left leg.

"I'm in my house." His eyes widened. "You're in my house! Does my dad know you're here?"

Toothless licked his lips and began to dance, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and knocking everything down, including a rack of weapons. Hiccup hesitated, if only for a split-second, remembering that there was a fire-breathing dragon inside his home. Toothless yipped with glee.

"Toothless, no. No, Toothless!"

As Toothless happily danced around the room and energetically hopped on the wooden beams as a makeshift perch, he thought of the absurdity of the situation. He should have been afraid. He should have been screaming at the top of his lungs, running for the hills. There was a moment where he was afraid. Not of Toothless, but what Toothless was capable of. Toothless had claws that had probably torn apart some living thing at one point or another in the dragon's lifetime. He had retractable teeth that could bite off a man's head (Toothless almost did when he let him go). The powerful fire he breathed was explosive and destructive and could sear anything into a burnt crisp (he nearly did so in the spur of the moment on their first flight). For god's sake, the creature could have crushed him just right now.

He knew Toothless would never, ever hurt him. Ever.

Right?

It didn't matter if Toothless could or couldn't cause the boy harm, it was just that he didn't.

Right.

Hiccup mentally smacked himself.

This was Toothless he was thinking ill of. Toothless was his best friend. His first friend. A real friend.

"Toothless, oh come on."

Something was wrong.

He swung his leg over the side of his bed and realized the horrifying truth: he had lost a leg. What would have happened if Toothless didn't rescue him in time? He probably wouldn't be here. He sucked in, taking slow, deep breaths. He had lost his leg.

Hiccup attempted to stand up and took a step before stumbling, with Toothless already there, ready to catch him. He touched and petted the dragon's head, stroked Toothless' scales, and played with his fins, almost embracing him in a hug. Hiccup felt the leathery, paper-like wings between his fingers that had brought him so much excitement and joy in the sky.

"Okay. Thanks bud."

He rested his head against Toothless' body before trying again and limping to the door, his cheek brushing against the dragon's scales.

A new tail for Toothless! Bless his old heart. It was absolutely beautiful, made out of a rich, vibrant red material with a skull decoration. It was _perfect_. And tailored to fit his prosthesis.

Things seemed very up!

And when he was able to take flight again, he loved every moment spent in the sky that day as the two raced through the wind, climbing higher and higher until they could touch the stars on the most beautiful, cloudless evening, the setting sun casting an attractive glow over their features as it dipped into the horizon. It was exhilarating and got his blood pumping and his heart beating so much that his head was throbbing by the end of the day.

Before they both went to bed, Toothless affectionately patted Hiccup's head and tousled his hair with his tail and nudged him one last time before plopping his massive body down at his feet.

"Love you too, buddy." He gave the dragon a pat on his head and scratched his fins, eyelids feeling heavy before they both fell asleep.


End file.
